


幻痛

by yeche



Series: Lawlight [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeche/pseuds/yeche
Summary: 月认为自己被恶灵缠身
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Lawlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587241
Kudos: 7





	幻痛

第二天，他到达调查总部的时间和往常一样。在往第二杯咖啡中投进四块方糖之后，夜神月才意识到了自己在做什么。

他什么也没有说，端着杯子走回他们——他的座椅上。

过量的糖尝起来是苦的。

夜神月提出快点迁址的建议，没有任何一个人有异议。有人已经开始将他称作新的“L”，这应该是件好事，但大概是那杯咖啡的错，夜神月有些想吐。

他像什么也没有发生过一样投入进了工作里。调查组的其他人里，没有谁还有努力干活的动力，夜神月甚至看见了松田在以为没有人主意他时，趴在桌子上掩饰抽泣的模样。

理智上，夜神月知道自己也应该表现出悲伤，挤出两滴眼泪来对他而言再简单不过。可他做不到。

他打字时低下头，看到粘在键盘上的糖渍。

回到屏幕上，即使大部分重要资料已经在渡死时被一并删除，但这台电脑里仍然处处都是L的痕迹。夜神月计划在最近彻底搜查一遍，将L可能留下的后手排除干净。

但那是在之后。现在，现在，他闻到草莓和甘纳许的味道，每读上一行字，龙崎没有抑扬顿挫的声音就在他身侧响起。

那个人没有个人空间的概念，总是离得太近了，近到那声音直直钻进了他的耳朵里，近到让人发狂。

不可以再在这里呆下去了。

脑中的某个角落，夜神月用平静的声音告诉自己。

他藏好自己不知什么时候开始发抖的左腕，敲了敲桌子，引起了大家的注意，然后给每个人放了个假。

“我已经预约好了搬家公司，大家就收拾好自己的东西，好好地放个假吧。”

“月……那你呢？”

“我留在这里。”

这句的语气不对。夜神月条件反射地露出一个笑容弥补，说：“放心，我会留下来监督的。”

++

明明是使用了那么久的地方，平时觉得杂物多得恼人，真得搬起来，却不多久就空了下去。

直到看见工人一脸疑惑地看着自己，夜神月才意识到他的手正紧紧地抓着椅背不放。

那是龙崎的椅子。扶手上的皮被扣得破破烂烂，非常好认。

“先生，这椅子你是要留下么？”

“……不，”他摇了摇头：“扔了吧。”

没错，他是为了把一切都收拾干净，才留在这里的。

冷眼看着那把椅子被分解开来，扔进垃圾堆里，夜神月感觉松了一口气。

当晚，在删除了电脑中L最后留下来的痕迹时，他就更轻松了。

“我就猜到你有这一手，龙崎。”

他面对荧幕自言自语，自己也没有意识到什么时候笑了出来。

他又击败了L一次。夜神月打了个哈欠，在电脑前伸展着僵硬的四肢，终于久违地感到了睡意。

他不用开灯，也能轻车熟路地回到卧室。为了顺利租给下任租客，完好的家具都保留了下来，连床单都还在原位。冲过澡后的夜神月浑身清爽，整个人陷进了柔软的床榻里。

感觉好极了。这张床从来没有这么宽敞过。

他习惯的躺在床的右侧，突然意识到了，今夜，他可以不用再那么憋屈地蜷缩在一角，而尽可以享受整张床，于是唇上还犹带着一丝笑容地翻了个身。

他的轻松就到此为止。

棉花糖的甜味糅杂着庞大的回忆，重重地敲击着夜神月的脑子。他意识到自己在过度呼吸，却只是更多地被那腻人的甜味浸染。

有那么一瞬间，他无比确信L就在那里，就在他身侧，正用怨毒的表情注视着自己，要把自己拉下地狱。是的，一定是龙崎回来找他了，毕竟他不可能这么轻易放过他的。

可恶，在这种时候琉克又死到哪里去了！？

夜神月感觉自己的心跳过速，四肢僵硬，嘴巴只能专注于呼吸，根本不可能发出求救声。下意识地抓紧了枕头，好在他渐渐抗过了突如其来的冲击，终于重新获得了氧气，不至于莫名其妙被活活憋死。

胸口的剧痛仍未消散，就像被塞进了边缘粗糙的岩石。夜神月从没有过这样的感觉，他不知道这是怎么了，挣开湿润的眼，他没有看到想象中来寻仇的鬼魂。

当然了。

他的身侧仍然是冷的。

已经差不多要入冬了，明日就要脱手的这间屋子里自然没有开空调，夜神月将自己整个裹进了被子里，被棉花糖的香味围绕，仍然感到彻骨的冷。

可他还记得被热醒的那些夜晚。L的睡相很差——不，现在想来，夜神月发现自己并不确信这一点，因为龙崎太经常以此为借口来试探自己了。和他有关的事，你永远也不知道是不是真的。

不论如何，有许多个夜晚，他都被龙崎抱在怀里。

像个真人大小的泰迪熊一样。

一次，他发现了那混蛋是在假睡，就从吵架一路发展到了枕头大战。月在修学旅行时都从没这么做过。

他当时真的很生气，用手里的枕头去闷L的脸，L把他踹到床下，拿下枕头时，露出的却是那个标志性的、大得有些假的笑脸。

“月君，你是基拉的可能性又上升了百分之一。”

当时他是这么回答的：“随你的便吧，龙崎。”

而后钻进热得叫人发汗的被窝里，和L继续争夺谁占得面积更大一些。

至于现在，即使夜神月允许了自己抱着那个枕头，他仍然冷得浑身发抖。

第二天，他向弥海砂提出了同居的要求。

++

它没有停止。

夜神月有时觉得，这和自己的新头衔有关。白日里，他以“L”的名义自称，夜里，他会听到他的声音。

他已经提醒过自己很多次，可有些时候，大概是累得狠了，夜神月总会忘记这回事，直到搭话了几轮才回想起来，而那声音戛然而止。

他给了琉克一整箱苹果，而后状似不经意地问过他，这世上是不是真的有冤魂缠身的事。

死神说很遗憾那只是人类的妄想，死去的人不会回来，一切都会归于无。

“怎么，让你失望了？”

琉克戏谑地问，而夜神月远远扔出一个苹果打发了他。他没有必要回答。

沐浴时，他听到杂合在水声之中，轻轻的锁链摩擦的声音，随着自己的每一个动作移动。

顾忌着在刷牙的海砂，夜神月用耳语般的声音说：“你不是真的。”

而后听到了叹息声，那让他发疯。

终于，他还是出了纰漏，这只是时间早晚的问题。

海砂的体温很高，抱在怀里像只小动物，或者爱闹的孩子。和她一起，不用担心半夜起身，发现四肢末端都被冻得发痛。夜神月暗自认为，这是她难得的优点之一。

那天他喝醉了，这本身就很罕见，所以没有人知道该怎么应对。松田把他送回家门口，海砂连睡衣都来不及换就冲出来接他。

当然，这些事月是事后才明白过来的，当时，海砂废了好大力气，才把他挪到沙发上，她起身离开，大概是要拿毛巾和水。

突然，夜神月觉得无法容忍，他把那个温度按在沙发背上，声音被烈酒折磨过，几乎是粗暴的：“你别想走。”

他听不见，也无意去听对方的解释。光是那不停忤逆着自己的挣扎就足以激怒他，夜神月最讨厌别人的忤逆——尤其是来自这个人的。

他乐意做任何事，只为了让他闭嘴。

那个柔软的嘴唇，尝起来是糖樱桃的味道，夜神月说不出是本该如此，还是大错特错。挣扎消失了，那个身体绵软地任他褪去衣服，那个怀抱是那么温暖，暖得让夜神月想要叹息。

声音刚要出口，他就意识到是错的，这一切都错得离谱。但今天是第二年了，是第七百三十天，而夜神月已经喝了两瓶洋酒，他此时此刻真的不在乎。

“转过身。”他用最后的意识命令道，知道在不久的将来，他会恨自己这么做。

他的确是的。一小时后，夜神月站在淋浴里，酒劲未消，头却疼得像被活生生撕裂过。

“你看得很开心吗？”他的声音嘶哑，对镜子里模糊的倒影说：“看到我的这幅德行？”

没有回答。当然了，夜神月无法再从他那里得到任何回答，即使那是L欠他的。

L的眼神空漠，好像他在嘲笑月，好像他根本不在乎，好像他不在那里，不在任何地方。

夜神月瞪了回去，直到双眼泛红，他突然感到几乎歇斯底里的仇恨，即使在L生前，他也从来没有这样恨过他。

他从来没有恨过他——夜神月让自己心中的声音闭了嘴。

他透过镜中的幽灵看他自己的倒影。那个青少年的痕迹不知从何时起已经褪尽了，夜神月还不过是二十岁，他的眼下已经有了干纹，或许来自年复一年的熬夜书写，或者来自几乎掏空了他灵魂的无聊。

他已经不再是个新鲜摘下的苹果，但腐败也仍有腐败的美丽——琉克大概不会同意这点。夜神月为这个无聊的笑话笑了一下，看起来甚至不像是笑容。

他以能够给予的最大温柔触摸着倒影，缓缓解开湿透了的丝质衬衫，动作旖旎地像是作秀，可在他被酒精和刻意的烂醉夺去理智的头脑中，夜神月又是完全认真的。

海砂会为他现在脸上的表情而嫉妒的发疯，他冷酷地想，她总是为了那些无谓的东西吃味，至少这一次会是事出有因。

人们只会因为注定得不到的东西而满足，如果真的有造物主，他只会比夜神月自己更残酷。想到弥海砂也会因此受苦的样子，让月微微笑起来，当然了，他不是那些人之一，他是新世界的神，神肆虐与拯救，神不会为任何原因后悔，更不会为此痛苦。

夜神月把一切归咎于无聊，然后开始慢慢地抚慰自己。

他已经半硬了，但那和被抛在卧室里的海砂无关。L空洞的眼神，和他自己的重合在一起，是某种情色的暗喻，他们是如此相似，又在致命的领域完全不同。

他告诉自己，这只是另一种凌虐，一种至极的羞辱，杀死偶然冒出头来的羞耻。夜神月舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仍然不疾不徐，以完全欠缺效率的动作继续。

这根本不应该，但仍然不讲道理地唤醒了他，枉顾夜神月甚至根本不喜欢任何性的事实。他二十年的人生里有过数个性伴侣，仅仅因为显示他确实能这么做——因为Mr.Right当然在性爱上也必须是完美的。

可夜神月最可以信赖的对手只有他自己，其他任何经验都不过是又一场表演，相当尴尬的表演。他有时候必须得用借口掩饰自己的心不在焉。

而此时此刻，冷水浇在他的背上，像来自冰冷手指的爱抚，冰雪天生能够烧灼肌肤，所以从脊髓窜上来的热度并不是夜神月的错。

他的皮肤很快泛上薄红——出于自我保护，夜神月原本干枯的眼睛被那些缠绵在他身上的水珠浸润了，在暖光下呈现出近于红铜的鲜丽颜色。

他是完美的，这是一个春日神明的偶像，可L——正如他执拗地要在任何层面上同自己相反一样，他是褪色的、丑陋的，在冬日里死去，但月以任何可能的方式想要拥有他，因为他们本是一体的。

代替那句闷死在滞涩胸口的“不要走”，夜神月命令道：“看着我。”

可他的瞳孔在接近的高潮中扩大，声音不稳而眉头皱紧，那根本不像是一句命令。

……

…

伴随着一阵颤抖，水流冲刷而下，洗净了一切羞耻。只要夜神月愿意，那么他可以当做这一晚什么都没有发生。因为确实如此——什么也没有发生过。

海砂在门外叫他，为过长的淋浴时间而担忧。她的声音太尖太吵闹，击碎了水中可能残留下来的任何东西，夜神月一半想为此撕碎她的喉咙，一半感谢她。

他打开浴室门前，转过头看了一眼。镜子里的不是夜神月，自然也没有什么可笑的鬼魂，只有一个烂醉的青年人，眼神比死亡更接近于死亡。

那个人当然不是夜神月。于是他重新整理好头发和新换上的浴袍，露出适合一个心怀愧疚的男友的表情。

或许嘴角僵硬了一些，但那自然不是什么问题。今天的夜神月也是完美的。


End file.
